I Love The Way You Lie
by RecetteXTear
Summary: When he'd gone to school, his friends eyed his bruised and battered form warily, immediately asking him if something was wrong. Madoka had even tried to bandage Ginga up, but he'd rejected her, then explained why he loved pain. "I like the way it hurts." implied Ryuga x Ginga, rated M for non-gory domestic violence/torture, masochism. (I DO NOT OWN THE COVER ART!)


**Title:** _I Love The Way You Lie_

 **Rating: Mature/M for the following - slightly graphic depictions of domestic violence/torture/abuse, masochism and the implication of Ryuga/Ginga.  
**

 **Pairing: implied Ryuga/Ginga.  
**

 _ **I own nothing. The characters belong to their creators. Also, I do not condone domestic violence in any way. The only place it should be happening is in fiction; not in real life. I myself am not a masochist, nor am I a sadist who likes blood. If you are going to be immature and say such things in your review, you will be reported.**_

 **WARNING! THIS ISN'T GORY, BUT IT ALSO ISN'T FOR THOSE WHO DISLIKE BLOOD, MASOCHISM (a masochist is a person who likes others and/or themselves inflicting pain on them), AND IMPLICATIONS OF A YAOI/SHOUNEN AI (boy x boy or slash) PAIRING! I REPEAT! IF YOU DISLIKE BLOOD, YAOI, ETC. DO NOT READ THIS! IT ISN'T GORY BUT ISN'T TAME AND CONTAINS DOMESTIC VIOLENCE WHICH MIGHT BE TRIGGERING FOR SOME! DON'T SAY I DIDN'T WARN YOU!  
**

 **Warning(s): Masochism (explained above), extremely OOC/masochist Ginga, graphic (though not gory) domestic violence/abuse, slightly-graphic descriptions of injuries**

 **Universe: A slightly altered canonical. SPOILERS! DON'T READ THIS PART IF YOU HAVEN'T FINISHED METAL FIGHT BEYBLADE YET! Ryuga is 'alive' (at the end of Metal Fight Beyblade, it was hinted that he died) and dating Ginga, but that's the only difference worth noting.**

 **Notes:** I never thought I'd write something like this, to be honest. I suppose the reason is because I've recently fallen in love with Wonchan-108's stories (please go check her out! She's amazing!) and I've begun to fall in love with Ryuga and Ginga. I'll write fluff between them too though, don't worry! Enjoy the one shot!

(Also, this is based on the song 'I Love The Way You Lie' by Eminem and Rihanna, **which I do not own.)**

* * *

Ginga could feel blood trickling down his formerly white, creamy sides as he lay on the dirty mattress his master -no, his _lover_ \- had used to make love to him.

Most would say it wasn't love; that Ryuga was forcing himself on Ginga.

But the latter didn't feel that way. Ryuga's affection was like no other. Flickers of times spent with other boys flashed into his mind. Kyoya hadn't been gentle, but he hadn't been excessively rough either. Hyoma was gentle at first, but then he'd become a completely different person.

But, it didn't matter how the others' acted in bed. He was Ryuga's and Ryuga's alone now.

When he'd gone to school, his friends eyed his bruised and battered form warily, immediately asking him if something was wrong. Madoka had even tried to bandage Ginga up, but he'd rejected her, then explained why he loved pain.

 _"I like the way it hurts."_

After this, his friends began to become more worried - thinking their friend was a masochist. But Tsubasa pointed out that the injuries were far too extreme for Ginga to have inflicted them on himself, which was a silent suggestion that he was being abused.

And so it began.

Ginga would limp home from the worried looks and offers of help. His father and mother would eye him sadly, though the former had anger in his eyes. Always a bright, burning anger.

Ginga couldn't understand why. Didn't Ryo want his son to be happy?

He'd announce that he was going out, and his mother would immediately ask him where. The boy only replied with "a friend's house" and exited his home, ignoring the cries for him to come back.

Softly, he'd knock on Ryuga's door.

The dragon blader would open it quickly and pull him inside, a feral grin on his tanned face. Ginga would allow Ryuga to drag him all the way to the older boy's bedroom, and relented to all of the actions that followed.

Most would say he was being tortured.

 _Hurt._

 _Abused._

But those people were wrong. Ginga loved the feeling of blood trickling down his back after the whip dug into it again and again. He loved the feeling of Ryuga using him like nothing more than a rag doll.

Because, deep down, Ginga knew Ryuga loved him. The whole world could disagree, but he wouldn't care. Ryuga loved him.

Beneath that blood-thirsty grin that seemed as if it was a stain on his face, Ginga knew that there was a soft side.

But he also knew he never wanted that side of his lover to come out.

Where then would he get the tingling sensation of nails scraping his soft flesh, or a whip cutting into his back? Where would he get the feeling of seemingly gentle fingers caressing his cheeks, then holding them in a bruising grip as dry lips met his own?

"Oh, Ginga-kun~"

Ryuga's silky smooth voice broke Ginga's thoughts. Though excited to see his lover, the injuries that Ryuga had inflicted were too much for Ginga. He couldn't will his body to move, so he settled for simply smiling.

Ryuga raised a questioning eyebrow, "Why are you smiling?" he asked.

"Because I love you." Ginga's weak, barely-audible voice barely managed to even reach Ryuga's ears.

The tan teen only laughed, thinking he'd broken Ginga to the point of nearly loosing his sanity. Oh, if only he knew how dearly Ginga loved him. How dearly Ginga loved those ferocious actions of his.

 _Snap._

The whip's long tails scratched Ginga's skin brutally. A screech fell from the orange-haired boy's lips, but it wasn't in pain, as Ryuga had thought it to be. It was in utter pleasure. Joy.

After that hour's session was over, Ryuga left Ginga even worse off than he had before. Tears were seeping out of what had used to be bright, cheerful amber eyes, and the blue bandana he always wore was soaked with crimson.

Slowly, Ginga began to sing.

"Just gonna stand there and watch me burn, well that's alright 'cause I like the way it hurts. Just gonna stand there and hear me cry, well that's alright 'cause I love the way you lie."

He loved the way Ryuga lied. How he would enter the room with a gentle, sugary sweet voice, apologizing to Ginga for hurting him. He'd promise to never use a whip or a knife again, and that he'd bandage Ginga's wounds.

But then he'd just do the same thing over again.

 _Snap._

 _Snap._

 _Snap._

The sound of the whip was music to Ginga's ears. He relished in the echoing it made when it collided with his skin, or the menacingly crack it gave when Ryuga snapped it forward in the air.

He wasn't a masochist. He just loved Ryuga.

 _I love the way he lies._

* * *

Okay, please review! (I'm rather sensitive when it comes to reviews though, so try not to be blunt. Keep in mind that I gave you a thorough warning that this story contained topics not all are able to stomach, so no flames, hate, etc. please. If you liked the story, please say so. If you didn't like it, say why and give a valid reason as to why you dislike it. Keep all negative and rude comments/thoughts to yourself. Thank you!)


End file.
